


The Mechanic, Witch and Assassin

by CanineR7A7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Wanda Maximoff, The team are assholes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs all the hugs, but they don't mean to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The team lock Tony in a cupboard as an attempt to get him to follow, Natasha is not amused...neither is Wanda.





	The Mechanic, Witch and Assassin

The elevator came to a stop on the communal floor, Wanda and Natasha stepped out exchanging confused glances when they couldn’t hear the others.

“Where are they?” Wanda moved over to the couches, making sure the others weren’t playing a trick on them.

“They must be in the gym.” Natasha replied as she strolled into the kitchen.

“Even Tony?” The question halted the Assassin’s arm halfway to the coffee machine.

“That is odd; he’s usually halfway through his break by now.” Just as the words left her mouth a thud was heard from the cupboard near the door. Natasha grabbed one of the knives from the draw and motioned for Wanda to open the door. The door snapped open as someone tumbled out, making Natasha drop the knife.

“Tony.” Wanda crouched next to him and lightly placed a hand on one of his shoulders, brow furrowing when he flinched away.

“FRIDAY? What happened?” Natasha demanded while Wanda tried to calm Tony down.

“Agent Barton locked Boss in there while the others watched, surveillance shows none of them tried to prevent it Agent Romanov.” Natasha’s jaw tensed and she could see a red light forming next to her.

“Wanda, look after Tony, I’ll deal with the others.” Wanda listened to the assassin’s retreating footsteps before returning her attention to the man in front of her.

“No…please.” She forced herself not to cry at his fearful whimpering and gently ran her fingers through his hair until the shivering stopped.

“Wanda?” His voice was barely above a whisper and Wanda felt irritation at the others flare up.

“Yes, how are you feeling? And don’t even think about lying.” She watched as he dropped the mask he was attempting to put up and allowed a few tears to fall.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm.” She wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the elevator, hating the way he tensed at the sight of the small space.

“It’s okay, I won’t lock you in.” She felt him relax and didn’t argue when she felt him bury his face against her neck. When they reached his floor, she helped him into bed and sat on the nearest chair, waiting for Natasha to show up.


End file.
